I Got Over You
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Songfic! Ryella! Gabriella knew her life with Troy was too good to be true. Little did she know she was right. With the help of an unexpexted friend, she'd know, it would be easy to get over him. CHANGED THE TITLE FROM NEVER SAW IT COMING TO OVER YOU!


Title: Never Saw It Coming

Rating: T

Pairings: Major Ryella at the end Troyella at the beginning (Me: Ew..)

Song by Daughtry (I'm proudly obsessed, and they right sweet Ryella like songs.)

Summary:

**RYELLARYELLARYELLA**

_**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**_

Gabriella Montez slowly crept into the dark gymnasium.

"Troy." She whispered, "You in here?"

She kept walking until she reached the boys locker room.

She raised an eyebrow before walking carefully into the room.

She glanced around until she heard a muffled gasp and the sound of something hitting a locker.

Gabriella jumped behind one of lockers and looked over the other side.

She kept on walking until she saw the source of the sounds.

Troy was heavily making out with Sharpay along side one of the lockers.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped

Troy backed away from the blonde and turned towards Gabriella.

"Gabriella, uh, I- I can explain."

Gabriella simply turned her hands up at him, as if she were washing her hands of him, and turned around and ran out of the locker room and out of the gym.

She kept running until she fell to her knees in the middle of an empty hallway.

"Troy, why?" she sobbed.

She put her head in her hands and cried.

"Gabriella?"

"Troy! I don't want to here it so get the hell….Ryan!" she gasped

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to be going…." The blonde said, turning on his heel and walking the other way.

"Ryan?" she said

He turned around and stood in front of her.

"What happened Gabriella?" he asked.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

She began to tell him the whole thing, from her not being able to find him after decathlon

Practice, knowing he had basketball, and then going into the locker room and finding Troy and Sharpay.

"Man, I'm sorry, I can honestly say, I had nothing to do with this, and I had no earthly idea my sister had this half baked scheme up her sleeve." He said, bending down to her level.

"It's okay, I believe you, it's just I should have knew it was going to happen, it seemed to good to be true, you know, that a cool guy like Troy would fall for someone like me." Gabriella said

"What's wrong with being someone like you?" he asked

Gabriella looked at the floor, "I don't know, I'm not as pretty as Sharpay, I'm guess I'm not as talented and I'm no where near as popular."

"Gabriella Montez, do you even hear yourself when you're talking or is it like a loud roaring in your ear." He said

"What?" she laughed

"Sharpay used to be pretty, until she thought she needed to be like our mother and wear loads of make up, now she's not, and you are much more talented then she will _ever _dream to be, and Sharpay isn't popular, people are scared of her, that's why they 'respect' her, where as, people genuinely like you." Ryan said

"Seriously." She said

"As a heart attack."

Gabriella laughed, "Thanks Ryan."

"Gabriella, what's going on here!"

_**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.  
**_

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the sound of Troy's voice.

"What do you care…Bolton." She hissed

Troy seemed a bit taken aback by the use of his last name, "Uh, you're my girlfriend, duh."

"She was your girlfriend." Ryan spat out.

Gabriella glanced at Ryan, who seemed a little shocked at his own words.

"What are you trying to say Evans?" Troy said

Ryan stood up and got right up in Troy's face, "She is **done **with you."

Troy pushed Ryan by the shoulders.

Ryan pushed him back.

"Stop it." Gabriella said, grabbing both guys.

"Troy, he's right, I'm so done with you." Gabriella said, "Thanks Ryan, I'm out of here."

She walked out the exit to East High and climbed into her car.

As she watched Troy angrily shove his things into his truck, Gabriella began to cry again.

She began to think back about what Ryan said.

"He's right." She said aloud, "I don't need him."

She wiped her eyes as she heard a knocking sound on her window.

She smiled and rolled down the window.

"Hey Ryan."

"I know this is a bit, awkward, but Sharpay left me here again." Ryan said, glancing off at the baseball field nervously.

"So you need a ride?"

"Yes."

When they had started going down the road, Ryan gathered up his nerve to talk.

"Hey Gabriella, you think you're going to be okay?" he said

"Yeah, you were right, I don't need him." She said

"No you don't, you're way too good for him, too smart, too funny, too pretty." Ryan stopped and looked out the window.

"You mean that Ryan?" she said.

"Yeah." He said coolly.

Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt in the middle of a small neighbor hood and Gabriella crashed her lips on Ryan's.

Ryan sat their stunned at first, but began to kiss back with the same amount of force.

When they broke apart Ryan looked at her for a second and then said, "I've meant it for four months now."

"Promise me you'll never break my heart." Gabriella said

"I'm not Troy, I know how to treat a girl, I promise." He said, before kissing her again.

They broke apart and continued their drive home.

When they arrived at the Evans's house, Ryan got out and smiled at Gabriella, "See you tomorrow Gabriella."

"Definitley." Gabriella replied.

As she watched Ryan go inside, her phone rang that oh so familiar ring tone.

She picked up the phone and simply said, "I got over you," and hung up on Troy Bolton for good.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

_**I got over you.**_


End file.
